


High Speed Buzz

by Chya



Category: CI5: The New Professionals
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-30
Updated: 1999-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chya/pseuds/Chya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP set right after High Speed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Speed Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anonymous person I found loitering behind the bike shed at CI5 HQ for the beta... or maybe loitering's the wrong word, camping is probably closer to the truth...

"Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, you do know what the speed limit is, don't you?"

"Sure." ::pause:: "Why, you got a problem?"

::slowly:: "Now why would I have a problem?"

"Since you never take any notice of the speed limit, I have no idea, Sam." ::pause:: "Which would be why I asked you first."

"Watch out! There's a milk fl - !"

"There *was* a milk float." ::pause:: "Sam?"

::squeak:: "What?"

"You feeling okay?"

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"You don't look well. You're kinda pale and sweaty and shaking. And why are you holding onto the seat so tightly?"

"You keep your eyes on the road, Keel, not on me."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Most definitely. And back to my original question; what's the speed limit?"

"Well, let me see. Delimited zone, on an 'A' road, single carriageway, that would be sixty miles an hour, right?"

"Right." ::pause:: "We're not doing sixty miles an hour."

"I know that, Curtis. And I still don't get your point. You usually take this road at a good eighty or so."

"We're not doing eighty either, Chris."

"Yeah, I know that too. I can read the speedo, you know."

"You can? I find that amazing. Really."

"So, what's your point?"

"What does the speedo say, Chris?"

"Errr." ::pause:: "One hundred and forty six miles an hour."

"Exactly."

"Nope, still don't understand."

"This Nissan isn't designed to go that fast."

::shrug:: "Guys in engineering tweaked the engine a bit."

"This road isn't designed for your tweaked Nissan to go that fast, either."

::shrug:: "You British should learn how to design better roads."

"You. Are. Insane."

"You only just noticed? And I thought that that was why you loved me."

"I love you for many things, Chris, but this insanity isn't one of them. And right now, at this minute, in this car, on this road, you are completely and utterly certifiable."

::pause:: "What makes you say that? I mean, it's not just the speed thing, is it?"

"You look like a junkie on a high. Your eyes are. intense, you have a grin bigger than your face, you keep laughing like a maniac every time we take a corner, and you keep going 'whoopee' every time you corner on two wheels. None of which give me any faith in your ability to get us home in one piece."

"Can't help it, Sam. When you get the buzz, you gotta answer the call."

"You do know that you're not at the wheel of the McLaren any more, don't you? Or the Lotus. And you're not on a race circuit either. Or a runway. And I don't really fancy the idea of taking off in this car no matter how well you think you can fly."

"I know all that, but it's the rush, you know? The buzz. A real turn on."

::disbelief:: "You mean to tell me that this nauseating, gut-churning, suicidal roller-coaster ride that you're subjecting me to, the one that's likely to result in me losing both my lunch and my life at any second, is giving you a thrill?"

"Well. yeah."

"Unbelievable." ::pause:: "Chris, there are blue flashing lights behind us."

"Oh." ::pause:: "Is he still there?"

"What do you mean, 'still'?"

"Picked him up a few miles back. Thought I'd lost him."

"Chris, you're supposed to stop."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Damn."

*****

"Chris."

"Yeah?"

"The nice policeman can still see us."

"So?"

"So, accelerating from nought to a hundred in five seconds probably isn't a very good idea. Especially as he was nice enough to let you off with a caution."

"You don't think the ignorant Yank routine will work again, then?"

"No. Definitely not. You only got away with it this time because he was laughing too hard at your creative excuses."

"It worked didn't it?"

"Er, yes, Chris. But I don't think 'my boyfriend's pregnant' will work twice."

"No? Damn."

::silence::

"So. does this high speed thing really turn you on?"

"Ohhh, yeah. Big time."

"You're drooling, Chris."

"So?"

"So, I think you really need to calm down."

"Yeah, right."

"Chris?"

"What?"

"Stop the car."

"Why?"

"Just. stop the car."

"What for? We're - "

"Chris! Just do it!"

::grumble, mutter:: "Okay, whatever you say, Sam."

::big sigh of relief:: "Thank you."

::silence::

"What did we stop for?"

"You need to get rid of some of that excess energy and calm down."

"Aw, Sam, but I was enjoying myself!"

"I know. And would probably end up killing yourself. Or worse, me."

"You worry too much. And besides, you're the one that drives like a kamikaze pilot."

"Sometimes, Chris, you don't worry enough."

"I do when you're driving."

::sigh:: "C'mere, I want to see how much of a buzz you've got."

"What are you doing down th - ? Oh. er, is this such a good place to do this?"

"Suddenly shy? Not like you."

"No. But Sam, there's a cow staring at me."

"Well, let it."

"I'm not really into having an audience, you know. Oh! Ohhh, yeah, just keep doing that and I guess I'll just close my eyes and think of.. ahhh."

::mumble:: ".?"

"What?"

"You really do get a serious buzz, don't you?"

"Like I told you. just keep going, Sam, I'm, ah, nearly. nearly."

::mumble:: ".!"

"Jeez! Sam, I. haaaahhh."

*****

"So."

"So?"

"So, you still feeling the buzz, Chris?"

"Uh, yeah, it's creeping back."

"Care to share?"

"What, you mean it's my turn?"

"In the back seat."

"Why there? It's pretty cramped, Sam."

"No gearstick to worry about."

::pause:: "Was thinking that the gearshift could be fun."

"You're sick."

"Don't knock what you've never tried, Sam."

"You first."

"Always."

"I noticed."

::mumble:: ".?"

"Chris, I can't make out a word when you've got your mouth full!"

::mumble:: ".!"

"Oh. oomph.!" ::mumble::

The End


End file.
